yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 111
=Major Events= *Noah speaks with The Big Five. Nesbitt is ready to leave the Virtual World in Tristan's body, but the rest are in danger of dismissal for their failures. They beg Noah for one more chance. *Noah gives them their opportunity, and the Big Five challenge Yugi, each taking turns speaking through Tristan's body. **If Yugi wins, they will give back Tristan's body. If the Big Five wins, they gain the bodies of Yugi and all his friends. *Joey declares five against one to be an uneven match-up, so he demands to also be in this duel. ** The Big Five speak privately with one another, initially inclined to reject this addition to the deal. However, Johnson believes that Joey will merely be a burden to Yugi. When Lector points out that Joey beat Johnson, the latter persists and decides to use Joey's presence to give them an advantage. **Speaking to Yugi and Joey, Johnson accepts this on the condition that the Big Five begin the duel with 10000 Life Points, while Yugi and Joey begin with 6000 each. *While constructing his deck, Joey adds "Cyber Harpie Lady" in honor of Mai Later, it turns out that he also added "Harpie's Feather Duster". *Kaiba broke away from the group before the challenge so he could search for Noah and Mokuba. He is surprised to discover an exact virtual copy of Kaiba Land when he hasn't even shared the plans with anyone yet. =Featured Duel: Yami Yugi + Joey Wheeler vs. The Big Five - Part 1= Deck Masters * Yami Yugi: "Dark Magician", "Dark Flare Knight", "Mirage Knight", "Dark Magician Knight" * Joey Wheeler: "Flame Swordsman", "Dark Flare Knight", "Mirage Knight" * The Big Five: alternating between "Deepsea Warrior", "Nightmare Penguin", "Judge Man", "Robotic Knight", and "Jinzo" (depending on who is using Tristan's body), plus "Five-Headed Dragon" and "Berserk Dragon" The Big Five's turn (Gansley) Gansley activates "A Legendary Ocean". Then, he Normal Summons "The Legendary Fisherman" in Attack Position (1850 ATK / 1600 DEF) without a Tribute due to "A Legendary Ocean's" effect decreases its Level by 1. As the name of "A Legendary Ocean" is treated as "Umi", "The Legendary Fisherman" cannot be attacked and is unaffected by Spell Cards. Joey's turn Joey Normal Summons "Alligator Sword" in Defense Position (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF). Yami's turn Yami Normal Summons "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" in Defense Position (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF). '''The Big Five's turn (Crump) Because of "Nightmare Penguin" the ATK of "The Legendary Fisherman" rises (2050 → 2250 ATK). "The Legendary Fisherman" attacks and destroys "Gazelle". Then, Crump Normal Summons "Catapult Turtle" in Defense Position (1000 → 1400 ATK / 2000 → 2200 DEF). Joey's turn Joey Sets a card. Then, he Normal Summons "Cyber Harpie Lady" in Attack Position (1800 ATK / 1300 DEF). Then, he switches "Alligator Sword" to Attack Position. Yami's turn Yami Normal Summons "Mystical Elf" in Defense Position (800 ATK / 2000 DEF). '''The Big Five's turn (Crump) "The Legendary Fisherman" attacks "Mystical Elf". Joey activates "Kunai with Chain", switching "The Legendary Fisherman" to Defense Position and adding 500 ATK to "Alligator Sword" ("Alligator Sword's" ATK: 1500 → 2000). Crump Sets a monster. Joey's turn Joey activates "Harpie's Feather Duster" to destroy "A Legendary Ocean". ("Catapult Turtle" 1400 → 1200 ATK / 2200 → 2000 DEF)."Cyber Harpie Lady" attacks and destroys "The Legendary Fisherman". "Alligator Sword" attacks and destroys The Big Five's face-down monster: "Magician of Faith" (300 ATK / 400 DEF). Its effect lets Crump select 1 Magic Card from his Graveyard and add it to his hand. He selects "A Legendary Ocean". (He plans on using it and the "Monster Reborn " in his hand to rebuild their previous combo.) 'Yami's turn Yami Normal Summons in Defense Position "Kuriboh" (300 ATK / 200 DEF). Then, he activates "Card Destruction". Each player discards their hand and draws the same amount of cards they discarded. Crump is thus forced to discard "A Legendary Ocean" with his other cards. ''Duel continues next episode.